----By Price
Televisions, air conditioning, non-keurig coffee makers, or any other expected amenities will only be mentioned if not available. Ironing boards, cribs, hairdryers won't be listed at all. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="120"|Image 1 !width="220"|Image 2 !width="230"|Image 3 !width="180"|Name !width="100"|Distance From Japantown !width="120"|Distance From Zoo !width="120"|Distance From Tea Garden !width="120"|Distance From Ghirardelli !width="120"|Distance From Aquarium !width="120"|Amenities !width="120"|Room/Bed Size !width="120"|Check-In time !width="120"|Check-Out time !width="80"|Cost |- | || || || La Quinta Airport North || 19 Minutes || 17 Minutes || 24 Minutes || 22 Minutes|| 23 Minutes || Free internet, Free Parking, Outdoor swimming pool, free airport shuttle, fitness center, "Plug and play" tv, Free breakfast, microwave, fridge || King || 3:00 PM || 12:00 PM || $565 || |- | || || || The Monarch || 6 Minutes || 25 Minutes || 16 Minutes || 10 Minutes || 15 Minutes || Free Coffee Tea and Water in lobby, Free internet, Parking (not free), non-smoking || Queen || ? || ? || $600|| |- | || || || Best Western Lighthouse || 25 Minutes || 15 Minutes || 27 Minutes || 29 Minutes|| 30 Minutes || Free Internet, non-smoking, Fridge, room service || King || 4:00 PM || 11:00 AM || $650 || |- | || || || Crowne Plaza San Mateo || 28 Minutes || 24 Minutes || 33 Minutes || 32 Minutes || 32 Minutes || Free internet, Free breakfast, Free airport shuttle, Free Parking, Free shuttle to hillsdale mall, ATM, Fitness Center, Heated indoor pool and jacuzzi, Fridge, in-room safe, Sleep amenities, non-smoking, bars+restuarants || King || ? || ? || $688|| |- | || || || Hotel Majestic || 5 Minutes || 20 Minutes || 13 Minutes || 7 Minutes || 12 Minutes || Free internet, snack basket and mini-bar (not free), bar, room service, coffee only in lobby, study+library, lobby fireplace, 35$ parking, fridge, Bathrobes || Queen || ? || ? || $744 || |- | || || || Double Tree Airport North || 17 Minutes || 18 Minutes || 23 Minutes || 20 Minutes|| 22 Minutes || Free Internet, Free Airport Shuttle, Free Parking, non-smoking, Heated Indoor pool & spa, Bar, Microwave, Fridge, Room service || King || 3:00 PM || 12:00 PM || $800 || |- | || || || Golden Gateway Holiday Inn || 10 Minutes || 26 Minutes || 19 Minutes || 7 Minutes || 13 Minutes || Fridge, In Room Video Games, Free Internet, non-smoking, pet friendly, Fitness Center, Heated outdoor pool, Bar, Room Service, Parking (42$), Only 18th-23rd available || King || 3:00 PM || 12:00 PM || $900|| |- | || || || Hotel California || 5 Minutes || 20 Minutes || 16 Minutes || 8 Minutes || 12 Minutes || Free Internet, Keurig, non-smoking, Dog friendly, Parking (35$ a night), complementary bottled water, mini fridge (limited availability), Daily pineapple cupcakes and coffee, umbrellas, robes and slippers || Queen || ? || ? || $1,000 || |- | || || || Hotel Tomo || 2 Minutes || 19 Minutes || 12 Minutes || 8 Minutes || 13 Minutes || Bath Ammenities, Free Wifi (with rewards membership; otherwise 13$ a night), Parking (35$ a night), Fitness Center, "forgot it? we got it!" (free simple ammenities; mouth wash, curling/straitening irons, nail files, super glue, etc.), non-smoking, pet friendly, yoga mats, Free bike renting, nearby bar, complimentary evening wine tasting?, Keurig Coffe Maker, Fridge, Safety Deposit box || King || 3:00 PM || 12:00 PM || $1,000 || |- | || || || Civic Center Holiday Inn || 10 Minutes || 20 Minutes || 20 Minutes || 16 Minutes || 23 Minutes || Free Internet, pet friendly, Fitness Center, Heated outdoor pool, Bar, Room Service, Parking (42$) || King || 3:00 PM || 12:00 PM || $1000|| |- | || || || Queen Anne || 4 Minutes || 24 Minutes || 16 Minutes || 9 Minutes || 16 Minutes || Free Internet, Fridge, Free Breakfast, Free Tea and Sherry (4-6 PM), Room Service (limited), Parking (probably not free)|| King || ? || ? || $1,100|| |- | || || || Hotel Kabuki || 1 Minute || 19 Minutes || 13 Minutes || 8 Minutes|| 13 Minutes || Free internet, Communal Bathing Pass, Honor bar with snacks beverages and Japanese specialty items, Electronic safe, Bathrobes, Bath Salts, Deep soaking japanese tub & seperate shower, japanese garden and koi pond, 23$ parking, room service, seperate sitting room, private balcony, Fitness Center, pet friendly, bar || King || ? || ? || $1,200 ||